our love is forever
by November Rain1
Summary: this is not fluff well at least it's not that fluffy it's scarry a bit not now but later i promise it's draco herm and i suck at sumarys but the story is better post hogwarts


Who would have thought Ms. Hermione Granger would end up all alone sitting in an empty room remembering the last times any students were there and the last days any learning would take place at Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry. She was sitting on an invisible mat she bewitched for herself in the middle of an empty old hall, ceiling still bewitched to look like the sky she was sitting smack dap in the air right in between Gryffindor and Slytherin where she belonged. Many would think her especially her to be crazy to even think about entering this abandoned castle-well not entirely abandoned. Ah but where was I o yes she was thinking about the last days the weirdest days yet the last all the same.  
  
Flash back  
  
She was walking through the forth floor looking into the empty not often used classrooms, when she saw him Draco Malfoy all alone sitting on a desk singing lightly  
  
"Motel sitting in the dark Empty room like an empty heart Love will start but they never stay They don't look back as they drive away  
  
Maybe I Fix this broken head light Feeling the cracks and pain arise And maybe love will stop here tonite  
  
And if she knocks on my door i'll give her the key Just one look in her eyes and i know i'll be Everything that she sees in me More than i ever thought i could be but  
  
These are the days When all that i can do is dream But i don't wanna spend forever living in the in between I'm stuck here in a place without love And i just can't let it stay this way But for now i'm gonna have to face it These are the days  
  
Gotta use this lonely time To change the picture in my frame of mind Outside the window theres a sunny day I wanna feel it on my face  
  
You and I Are out looking for the same thing And these walls of wondering Waiting for someone to share this feeling  
  
And if she knocks on my door i'll give her the key Just one look in her eyes and i know i'll be Everything that she sees in me More than i ever thought i could be but  
  
These are the days When all that i can do is dream But i don't wanna spend forever living in the in between I'm stuck here in a place without love And i just can't let it stay this way But for now i'm gonna have to face it These are the days  
  
These are the days between your hopes and fears These are the moments that are still locked here There still inside even if she will not hear Like it or not this is what i got Ohhh God  
  
These are the days When all that i can do is dream But i don't wanna spend forever living in the in between and I'm stuck here in a place without love And i just can't let it stay this way But for now i'm gonna have to face it cause These are the days  
  
These are the days When all that i can do is dream But i don't wanna spend forever living in the in between I'm stuck here in a place without love And i just can't let it stay this way But for now i'm gonna have to face it These are the days"  
  
A song she had never heard before. She kept walking to him even though she wanted to walk away. He stopped singing; she presumed it was the end of the song, the song that was imprinted in her mind forever.  
  
He looked at her no smirk no gel in his hair no nasty comment just an innocent glance and a deep sigh "Granger. You speak of this to anyone you're dead"  
  
She just stood there staring at him trying to find what was intriguing her so, but all she could do was look, search. Yet not find  
  
"Granger stop staring seriously I know I can be drop dead gorgeous just not now" "Who are you?" "ha ha very funny" he glanced up at her noticing she was serious "Granger it's me Malfoy" "No this is Malfoy" she took out her wand and muttered some word and a image of him appeared then she looked back at him "This" she said "is human" there was a pause finally she broke the silence "Something with feelings and emotions and and depth and civilization and" she stopped" humanity" He looked at her and he chuckled to him self "no Granger I never was humane and I probably never will be. I know things that are happening and why they are. But what I don't know is why I'm helping" "No and I don't know why I'm here or who you or I really am, but I do know I could be next and I suddenly no longer feel scarred here.with you, and you could be the very face of death" "Safe with me you shouldn't be" he got up; she started backing away in sudden fear yet still having a feeling of safeness.  
  
There she was standing back against the wall. no where else to run right at that moment he could see who she really was, weak yet having an aura of strength, smart yet stupid, beautiful with out a doubt and with that mischievous glint in her eye just waiting to escape. She also finally saw the real Malfoy caring, compassionate, loving, yet cold heartless and careless at the same time. Handsome of course yet still trying to win a battle of who he should be. "With me comes nothing but death suffering sorrow and tears. They will slaughter and I will cause all pain and shall be in a play that will end with the worst and most terrifying encounter that Hogwarts has and will ever see. The man a work for is no more then a boy we have never seen him for he has hidden in wait he has opened the chamber and it will be much more horrific the second time around" His breath had become husky as he was whispering this in her ear. they were incredibly close to each other he looked her straight in the eyes losing all self control he had and forgot about their past as did she and just focussed on the human being they both had fallen in love with. he kissed her gently at first but the kiss deepened and left to people with their hearts finally given what they wanted, that was no more then each other and this was no more then the beginning of Hogwarts' greatest love story even though it was no more then a mere secret that not even the boy who lived knew about. For what had happen had been forbidden. the story ended with a year of love and two of heartbreak. Sure they loved each other even got married, eloped really. But he had to choose her or his family and the money and in the end his life and he chose the second. Of course she still has the ring right on her ring finger she never takes it off..yet never say never. The reason she never took it off was well it was beautiful, a white gold ring with a green gem in the middle and on the inside of the band it read our love is forever and forever we will love each other.  
  
TBC 


End file.
